classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Albuquerque Youth Symphony
Albuquerque Youth Symphony is an organization in Albuquerque, New Mexico that seeks to implement a passion for music in young musical students.Albuquerque Youth Symphony Mission Statement Founded in 1955, the Albuquerque Youth Symphony is one of the oldest youth symphony programs in the United States today. History Founded in 1955 between Albuquerque Public Schools and the University of New Mexico, Dr. Kurt Frederick was the very first conductor of the Youth Symphony, Albuquerque Youth Symphony History which included students of grades 7-12. Several years later, due to the popularity of the group, the program divided the symphony into two groups: the Albuquerque Junior Orchestra, which was for grades 7-9, and the Albuquerque Youth Symphony for older students grades 10-12. Over the years, the program expanded to include two middle school groups, the Albuquerque Junior Symphony and the Albuquerque Junior Orchestra, and two high school groups, the Albuquerque Youth Symphony and Albuquerque Youth Orchestra. Orchestras The Albuquerque Youth Symphony program consists of seven different groups: one elementary school group, four middle school groups, and two high school groups. To be eligible for participation in the Albuquerque Youth Symphony Program, students must live within a 50-mile radius of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Albuquerque Youth Symphony The orchestra with the most talent and experience in the entire program, the Albuquerque Youth Symphony (AYS) contains students in high school (grades 9-12). It requires an audition each year to be a part of it regardless of prior participation in the Symphony, with each hopeful musician auditioning with two chosen excerpts, scales, and a solo of the student's choice. The Albuquerque Youth Symphony goes on tour each year. The tours have a three-year cycle: the first tour in the cycle is small, with the group going to a nearby state. The second tour goes further away, but stays within the country, while the third tour goes to another country. The Albuquerque Youth Symphony has toured Brasil, the Czech Republic and, in the summer of 2009, went to Australia and New Zealand. In the summer of 2012, AYS will travel to Austria, Germany and the Czech Republic. Albuquerque Youth Orchestra This is the second high school orchestra. The orchestra's skill level is slightly lower than that of the Youth Symphony. They must also audition with orchestral excerpts, scales, and a solo of their choice. Again, the Youth Orchestra (AYO) allows all students that live within a 50-mile radius of Albuquerque. The Albuquerque Youth Orchestra also tours to other places in the winter or spring, usually within the state or to a nearby state. In the winter of 2010, the Youth Orchestra travelled to Carlsbad and Clovis, New Mexico. In the spring of 2011, AYO travelled to Pagosa Springs and Durango, Colorado. Albuquerque Junior Symphony This is the middle school group with the most experience. In the 2009-2010 season, the program began to accept students in the 9th grade into this group. The Junior Symphony (AJS) contains students in grades 7-9. Though they do not tour to other places, they tour to two Albuquerque Public Schools middle schools every year to perform for the students there. This group requires an audition with scales and a solo of the student's choice. Albuquerque Junior Orchestra The Albuquerque Junior Orchestra (AJO) is the second middle school full orchestra. It is similar to the Albuquerque Junior Symphony, but has less experienced musicians. Auditions similar to that of the Albuquerque Junior Symphony are required to be a part of the Albuquerque Junior Orchestra. Albuquerque Prelude String Orchestra The Albuquerque Prelude String Instrument (APSO or simply PSO) is a middle school group composed only of string players (violin, viola, violoncello, and double bass). They are for the least experienced string players that audition for the Junior Symphony or Orchestra. Albuquerque Junior Youth Band The Albuquerque Junior Youth Band's (AJYB's) auditions are separate from the Albuquerque Junior Symphony's. The Youth Band takes place only over two to three months, and is only for musicians who play woodwind instruments (flute, oboe, clarinet, bassoon, saxophone), brass instruments (trumpet, horn, trombone, tuba), and percussion instruments. Albuquerque Junior String Orchestra Being the only elementary school group, the Albuquerque Junior String Orchestra (AJSO) does not require an audition. However, it does require a letter of recommendation from the student's teacher. It is only for students in grades 3-5 who play string instruments. Fundraisers In order to fund the Albuquerque Youth Symphony program and the Youth Symphony's annual tour and capital campaign, the program uses two big fundraising events. Playathon The Playathon is a fundraiser that takes place at Cottonwood Mall. All Albuquerque Youth Symphony groups perform for the shoppers there and collect money from different donors. Luminarias A tradition of New Mexico, luminarias are sold by the Albuquerque Youth Symphony to raise money for each individual musician to pay for their tour. Every year on a specific date, all members of the Albuquerque Youth Symphony get together at a workhouse and fill hundreds of luminarias to deliver to people in the greater Albuquerque area. This is the biggest fundraiser that the Youth Symphony program performs. Shirts The Albuquerque Youth Symphony has three different kinds of T-shirts that they sell for $18.00 or $20.00 each. Though this is a small fundraiser, the Youth Symphony still benefits from the profits of the shirt commerce. References External links * Albuquerque Youth Symphony Category:American orchestras Category:Musical groups established in 1955